1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic voltage regulating system in a brushless generator, and more specifically to an automatic voltage regulating system in a brushless generator comprising a permanent magnet provided on the stator side and constituting a field system of an exciter generator portion, and exciter generating coil provided on the rotor side, a rectifier for rectifying a voltage induced in the exciter generating coil, a field coil of a main generator provided on the rotor side and excited by the output of the rectifier, and an armature coil of the main generator provided on the stator side, wherein the output voltage is maintained at a predetermined level by forming the exciter field with the permanent magnet and a control coil and absorbing fluctuations of the output voltage of the main generator by the control coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A brushless generator incorporating a rectifier on the rotor side generally has a construction of self-exciting generator in which an exciter field coil is used as the field of an exciter generator portion which feed an exciting current to the main generator. This type of generator has a difficulty in stabilizing voltage in the initial stage of rotation of the generator.
A brushless generator in which voltage stabilization in the initial stage of rotation of the generator is facilitated by using a permanent magnet as an exciter field has been used. However, in order to maintain the output voltage of the main generator at a predetermined level against variations of the output voltage, the generator has to be equipped with an automatic voltage regulator on the output side of the main generator portion, or an automatic voltage regulator on the input side of the field coil of the main generator portion to regulate an exciting current to the field coil of the main generator based on the output voltage of the main generator, and such an automatic voltage regulator has to be of a relatively large capacity.